Forks: Bella's Life
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: This is a story about a different slightly more confident and stylish Bella, and how she has a secret someone in her life. find out what or who that secret someone is inside.Crap at summeries,so plzplz read and review!luv ya allxRated T for now.glee-added
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! this is my newest story. I wrote 3/4 chapters of it in Spain which is where I got the idea from. The first chapter is basically about What's happening to Bella. Please read and review so that I know if you guys want me to continue it or not, I got another few chapters written up so when I get 5 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter!**  
**R&R PLz! **

**Jessie Culen 101**

**Forks: Bella's Life**

**Chapter 1: Flights**

**Bella POV**

This was it. Today I move to Forks with my Mom. I can't believe we're going. I can't believe that after five years in Spain we are going back to the states. I'm Bella by the way, Isabella Swan. I'm 17 and I'm about to move to the least sunniest place in the US. Forks, let me tell you about myself and my Mom.

Five years ago, my Mom left my Dad to fulfil her dream of being a professional dancer on the hottest dance show on t.v. It just so happens that said show was filmed in Spain. So we traveled to Spain. Simple. We bought an apartment in Barcelona and while I was starting school, Mom went to audition for the show. When she got back, she told me that she got the part and that they were paying big money. 5000 a week for training the people who would embarrass themselves on t.v. There were six weeks of training before the show started and then she got 10,000 for doing one show! Plus there were fifteen shows! Do you realise how much money that actually is? It's 30,000 for training them, then another 150,000 for doing the shows! For one series it got my Mom, 180,000! That in $'s is around $200,000! It was on for seven series, but my Mom was only on it for five years as it were already two series in. So just from doing five series on a dance show, my Mom has received $1,000,000 and then she gets another $100,000 after the series for winning all five series she was in! So you could say that we were pretty rich with $1,500,000 to our name, but hey, I don't care!

My Mom had to quit her job because we went mountain climbing and she fell and broke several parts of her body. She broke her arm, ankle as well as her leg in three different places. The doctor said that she would never be able to dance how she did, before the accident, again. My Mom was so sad to hear that. She had the perfect look for a dancer. She has beautiful long blonde hair with sea green eyes. She has legs that would go on for miles, and a bodice that curved in all the right places. She's not fat, but definitely not too thin. My Mom looks perfect. So perfect that you wouldn't believe that I was her daughter.

I have long chocolate brown hair, that has waves in it. I have dark brown eyes and full lips. My legs are quite long and I guess I have curves but not perfect ones like Mom's. I think I look more like my Dad than Mom, but I don't care.

As me and Mom had been in Spain for five years, we got pretty tanned. So tanned, that it became permenant after our third year. Mom says that it looks best on me because I have dark hair and dark eyes, so she thinks hat dark skin goes with the combo. But I think it suits both of us. She always laughs whenever I say that.

I don't exactly know why she chose Forks as our next destination, but we both have god feelings about this.

So that's how we ended up in Barcelona's airport, on a plane, waiting for our flight to take off. This is going to be a long flight. I mean fourteen hours on a plane non stop with only a book to read, what am I supposed to do for the other six hours? While I was contemplating my dilema, my Mom-who's name I forgot to mention was Ren e- bought us some drinks. We both got cokes.

"_Thank you_." I said to the hostess. That was when the intercom came on and the sound of the pilots voice came on.

_"Hello and welcome aboard. This is your captain speaking and I shall ensure that you have a safe flight to Seattle, Washington. Thank you for chosing to fly with us on _Spana Air_. Please relax and enjoy the flight."_The intercom went off and then the cabin crew started their little safety thing where they say, 'The exits are here, here and here, yadah yadah yadah.'It's as if they think that we are going to miss the huge doors with the sign of 'EXIT' on it.

I was sad at first about not going back to Pheonix, but I dealt with it.

I'm a good kid. I'm not the type to go out and, for example, give my virginity to some random guy, or go out and drink, thinking that Ren e wont smell it on my breath. No, I'm the one who goes out with friends and does my homework. As I said, I'm a good kid. Ren e wasn't. She got pregnant with me when she was nineteen, on purpose too! Ha, I thought she was crazy for having a child so young. But she says it was the best thing she ever did. I repeat, CRAZY!

We finally took off and were now flying over the mountains.

As I hadn't had much sleep since last night, I thought I might get a few hours on the plane. So I reclined my seat back until it was flat and closed my eyes after checking that Mom was still okay. Turns out, she had the same idea about sleep. We could relax to the full as we were in the first class section where nobody was behind or infront of you for about two metres. We were in first class because we were rich, but we don't like to flounce the cash as if we were rubbing it in the peoples faces. We're not like that.

Once my eyes were closed, it felt like only five minutes later that I opened them once again. That was a quick flight. I only woke up because of my Mom tapping my shoulder.

"Bella, sweetie, we're here. Come on, wake up." It was times like these that I love my Mom the most. She's not a very shouty person. Yes, she shouts when necessary, but she doesn't scream at me to get me to wake up.

"I'm awake. What time is it?" I muttered with sleep. My eyes were covered with sleep and my voice was groggy. I heard Mom chuckle slightly, then frown.

"It's 9:00am, America time."

"9:00am? I thought we were landing at 8:30am?" I was very confused. EA were usually on time, no matter where you fly to.

"Hunnie, you know that your a deep sleeper. It took me half an hour to wake you, so come on. We need to get our bags." And with that, we got off the plane, appoligising to the hostesses on the way, and went to get our bags. Once our bags were sorted, we went to the arrivals gate.

In the front of a crowd of people, there was a man in a black suit. He was holding a sign that said, 'Ren e and Bella Swan'. Thank god it didn't say Isabella, because then I would have freacked out, Spanish style.

When I saw the man beside the suited guy, I laughed so hard! There was a guy in casual dress, AKA; Jeans and T-shirt, and on his card it said, 'Ren e and Bella Swan's bags'. Now do you understand the laughter? I suppose it understandable as I had five large suitcases and five medium sized cases just for myself. Here's the contents.

**[A/N: Soooo, what do ya think? Awesome, good, ok, crap, horrible, so bad that you dont want more? I need to know ppl!**  
**Thnks for reading! 5 reviews and you get the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey people! The next chapter is up! enjoy! The cullens are coming dont worry, but they're not here until around chapter 5.**  
**The story will be switching in POV so dont get confused. It wont switch POV until chpt5. Also I forgot to mention, **_italics _**means that it is meant to be spanish.**

**Alryt then, R R and I shall love you for ever!**

**Jessie Cullen 101**

**Chapter 2: Cases and Car Rides**

**Bella POV**

Large suitcase #1: In this suitcase I have my entire shoe collection. I have around 360 pairs of shoes ranging from flip-flop, to daps, to converse, to sandals, stilettos, high heals, boots, and I even own a lone pair of hiking boots that get used a few times. I have every color of every shoe I own, except the hiking boots. I love shoes so as one large suitcase wont be able to fit my whole collection, I also have a medium sized case for the rest of my collection too. So that is two cases down, eight more to go.

Large suitcase #2: In this case I have all of my different handbags and fashion scarfs. I have at least on of each make of handbag, and ten different makes and designs of scarfs.

Large suitcase #3: I have all of my dresses in this one. I have about fifty dresses. Some are summer dresses, some formal and semi-formal too. I also have a good amount of party dresses, or as my father would call them, very long t-shirts. Hmm, Mom would have told him to shut up, if they spoke any more, as he is male and therefore knows nothing about fashion.

Large suitcase #4: In here I have all of my actual t-shirts, shirts, going out shirts, tanks, and long shirts. I also have about twenty pairs of leggins in there too, all different lengths and styles and colors.

Large suitcase #5: In here I have god knows how many skirts, jeans and three-quarters. I lost count. Of course they are all different length, color, and styles.

Now that the five big suitcases were done, along with one medium one, there's only four left and they're all quite simple really. One has my hair and beauty things in it like, make-up and hair straighteners, etc. Another has my DVD and music collection in it, another holds my bedding of Tom Felton, and lastly, the last one holds my library of books. Well, I say library because there are enough books that I own, to create a library. It's quite ridiculous really.

Oops, I forgot that I had another two small cases. The first holds my school things, like my old spanish school books. Yes spanish, I'm sure that if I have survived in Spain for five years, I could survive with being able to translate it. After all, I am fluent in the language. And in my last suitcase holds all of my posters of the Harry Potter series, and Percy Jackson and Tom Felton. It also holds my laptop.

You see, I am a fashion queen as well as a bookworm, but at least I'm a stylish bookworm.

Mom only had five cases. She only packed what she thought were necessary and she would buy anything else she needed.

We walked over to the people waiting for us and the case mans eyes went wide as he saw the amount of bags we had. I mean, seventeen cases is a lot of bags! We went with the man in the suit while the other struggled with our bags.

The suited man walked us to a limo and I could tell that my face was beaming. I climbed in and decided to voice my amazement.

_"Mom, this is so cool, we are in a limo! What's the house like?"_

_"Well, it's the biggest house in Forks. It has five master bedrooms, three of which are on your floor, and two smaller rooms. I have had one of the smaller rooms on your floor, turned into a special room for you, as well as whenever you have friends over. Also, the other smaller room on your floor, I'ved had turned into a special room for you someone special._" Mom explain. The driver was looking at us as if we had gone mad!

Seattle is two hours away from Forks, so I decided to read for a little while as I didn't get to do any reading on the plane. My book was called 'Wuthering Heights'. It was in english. I may be fluent in spanish, but I prefer to read in english, unless they're my school books. I feel that it is too much of a pain to translate a whole book, word for word. I tried it once, and I got a completely different plot to the story than the one that I knew it had. It just makes it confusing.

After an hour of reading, I decided to change into some white skinnie jeans and a baby blue tee. Mom says that this outfit makes me look more mature and sophisticated. NO idea where she got that from. I mean, I have to choose what she wears, so she can't tell me what looks sophisticated because she doesn't know herself.

After I had finished getting changed and re-did my make-up to macth the outfit(eg; eye-liner, mascara, lip gloss), we still had fifteen minutes to go. I decided to listen to some music. Music seems to relax me in a way that I don't know myself. I was halfway through a Michael Jackson medley, when Mom tapped my shoulder, getting me out of my trance.

"Look Bells, you can see the house." She whispered as a certain someone was snoozing away. I looked over to where she was pointing and I could see, through the mist, the biggest forrest. Well, I say big, but it is more thick than big. Through a gap in the trees, I could see a VERY tall and quite wide, three story house. Wow! It was huge!

"Mom that house is huge! Look at this drive way, it's like huge!" Now, I'm not the kind of girl that puts the word 'lke' in the middle of a sentence where it wasn't needed, but right now, I couldn't care.

We were now pulling up, in front of the house with the bag man following. As soon as the limo stopped, I jumped out and ran to the door. I opened the front double doors and saw three things. First I saw the two sided grand staircase that went up to the second floor. It was huge! Next I saw that every floor had a walkway balcony that over looked the entrance hall. It was beautiful.

The last thing I saw was the bst by far! In the centre of the gap between the two sided staircase, the was a golden colored LIFT! A LIFT! I have a LIFT in my house! This is awesome! Renée came up behind my and put her hands on my shoulders. She was more like a sister or a friend than a mother.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah it is. Hey, Mom? Where does the lift go to?" I asked her.

"It only goes to your floor. We on't have any stairs going up to your floor so we got a lift instead. Come on, lets go look around, then you can go and unpack."

"Mom! This is way cool! It's perfect, I'm starting to like it here. You know what would really top it off?" I hinted. I've been hinting for quite some time now. I wasn't a spoilt brat but a good car wouldn't be too bad.

"We'll see, now lets look around down here while the boys take the bags up to our floors." I nodded and so we headed off towards the left wing of the house.

**[A/N: Soo, what did ya think? Awesome, good, ok, crap, rubbish, horrible, horrifying? I NEED to know people!**  
**Please review! the more reviews, the quicker i get the next chpt up. I mean I only started it yesturday and i alredy had 3 review, and thats good for me! hehe.**  
**okay red and review and you be loved foreva!**  
**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here it is, the next chapter! you know the drill, please read and review! I love all people who have review my story! Thanks especially to RememberTheMoon for your review! Read and review people! I love you all!**

**Chapter 3-Rooms**

**Bella POV**

Wow, was all I could think as I walked into the kitchen. it was amazing. it had a double oven, twelve gas rings, two refrigerators and two freezers, as well as around thirty cupboards. Also on the left side of the house, there was a dining hall and the table was very long. I'd say that it could sit about nine people each side plus the two heads. As I said, quite long. There was also a sitting area.

It had one large white leather corner sofa, two white leather recliners and two white leather two seaters. It also had a big coal/wood fire in bedded into the wall. It had a traditional layout and was quite elegant. On the wall above the fireplace, was a 52" plasma flat screen. it was white to go with the rest of the furniture.

After I had finished exploring the left wing of the house, I went to look at the right wing. I wandered back into the entrance hall and took about look at my LIFT! I walked into the right wing of the house and gasped. This side had a sitting room exactly like the left wing, except the color was different. This side was all silver and red. It had red sofa's, a silver loveseat, red and silver walls and a silver flat screen.

Once I was over the shock of that room, I moved onto the next room. All i could see was, a huge surround sound system and multicolored columns against the walls. Was this-? It is! Argh! I have my own disco, hey ho, hey ho!

After I had stopped dancing around in my night club, i moved on. In the next room, there were four other 40" plasma screens in there, on the wall. Each were hooked up to either a PS3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360 light, Karaoke machine. There was also a four seater sofa that was a deep midnight blue. This house is already seeming like heaven to me, and I'm only on the first floor! Now that the first floor has been explored, I can go upstairs. I just need to do one thing first.

"Mom!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back, sounding father away than she was. So I ran to the kitchen and when I was there, I hugged Renee saying thank you and how much I love this place etc.

"Can i go upstairs now?" I pleaded as much as a 17 year old could. She nodded and I was out of there before I could say 'See ya!'. I ran to my lift and pressed the button. The door opened and I stepped in and it went straight up to my level. The lift had stopped on the balcony walkway and it felt great.

I walked into my room and all I could call it was huge. it had a four poster queen-sized bed in the centre od the back wall. The room as so big that you could fit another queen-sized bed and a double and still have enough room to dance around. In my room I had a huge dressing table, where I could put all of my hair and make-up things. There was another door in the far corner of the room.

When i went through it I gasped at what I saw. Through that door was a jacuzzi size bath with water jets. It was very grand. I also had a power shower and a big sink as well as a toilet, obviously. Lets just say that it was a very nice ensuite.

I walked back into my room and back onto the walkway. I walked down it for about five steps before I came across another door. On the door it had one word on it. Wardrobe. Mom must have done this while I was downstairs.

I opened the door, and i came to see a double zig-zag carracell. This room is the same size as my bedroom and it had a lot of space in between the carracell and the shelves and shoe rack on the wall. The best thing is that my carracell is motorized and, when I unpack it will hold all of my SET outfits, which means the outfits cannot be mixed under any circumstances. I am very passionate about fashion. I have a bunch of clothes that can be mixed and matched with other clothes and a bunch of outfits to go on my carracell. I have it all planned out.

Once I was satisfied with the layout in my mind, I went back to the walkway and saw my mom crossing the entrance hall.

"Hey Mom! Thanks for the bed and wardrobe!" I called.

"_It's okay sweetie! I had it all designed especially for you because I saw the designs in your old room_." She replied. Huh, I didn't know she had seen the designs. Oh well. I smiled and went to look in the third 'Master Bedroom'. In the corner to the right of the door, there was a huge corner unit that holds a brand new Apple computer, top of the range. The corner unit had enough room for my laptop, as well as enough draws for present English school work and past Spanish school work. There was also a disk rack.

All over the room, there were a few book shelves for my library. In my book collection I have both fiction and non-fiction, educational and a few children's picture books. I guess this was going to be our library/study room.

I walked out of there and went in through the next door. It was dark in there so i twisted the nob light switch thingy and was amazed. The walls were covered in a dark blue carpet, they had speakers all around the room. There was a small booth at the back of the room, with a few steps leading up to it, that had what looked like hundreds of DVD slots and a projector. In the actual room, there were about twelve or fifteen, comfy, black, leather chairs, that all had cup holders. On the back wall there was a huge cinema screen about half the size of a full sized movie theatre screen.

I walked back onto the walk-way and walked toward the last door on the floor. It was a special room for my perfect little someone. It only had one word on it at the moment, and it was, 'Room' in curly fancy letters. There was space infront of it for a name, but I hadn't decided yet. I didn't go in and nobody will until that space is filled. I walked back to the lift and went to the bottom floor.

"_Mom, oh my god the home movie theatre is amazing, and the library is awesome! Thank you so much. If that's all I need to see, I'll started unpacking."_ I said to her when I had finally located her once again in the kitchen making me some lunch.

"_Wait, I ant to tell you that all three of your Master Bedrooms have and ensuite toilet and your room has an ensuite bathroom. Oh, and your having some lunch before you start unpacking. You know how you get when you start something, you never stop."_ She chuckled.

I laughed along with her and sat at the table across from Renee and ate my sandwiches. I had ham, cucumber and salad cream. She knows me well. Well, of course she knows me well, I'm her daughter!

We laughed, joked and talked about the memories of Spain that will be with us for years to come. Renee told me about her floor too.

"Well I only have two Master bedrooms and one normal room, so i'm going to have a study room in the second Master bedroom, and my wardrobe in the normal room. I don't have half the amount of books you do, so I only need one shelf, and it's the same with my CD's so they'll be kept in my study. My computers going int the too, so, I'll have everything I'll need, I don't have enough room in my wardrobe for one of those fancy carracell things that you have, but I'm sure I'll survive. Have you been in _her _room yet?" She enquired.

"No actually. I'm not going in there until I think of a name for her." I replied, trying to hide the slight irritation in voice.

"Well find one soon. So, are you looking forward to school?" She asked as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, definitely, and you know what would help me make a good first impression on my new classmates?" I hinted for about the thousandth time.

She just shrugged her shoulders. That's it? I groaned. "A car, Mom!" I sighed in frustration. I looked down with a pout on my face. I heard a giggle from across me, and heard something being tossed across the table. I looked up and saw a nice looking set of keys on a key chain, with a key ring of a purple 'B'. I looked up at my Mom in disbelief, silently asking if it was in the garage. She nodded, as if reading my thoughts, and smiled. I beamed at her and leant across the table to kiss her cheek, I grabbed the keys and headed to the double garage.

When I got the, I could see Mom's Jeep and a car that was under a sliver cover. I walked over to the covered car, and pulled the cover off and when I saw what car it was, I squealed and jumped around like an idiot, as if I was walking on hot coals. It was a midnight blue BMW Z4. It was what I had wanted since it came out!

The interior was a black shiny leather. The best part about the car, was that it was a convertible. Forks might not have a lot of hot days, but if it's dry, the top will be down. I ssat in it for a few minutes, just getting used to the feel of it, and I found it to be extremely comfortable. After I had gotten over the shock of my new car, I climbed out of my car and went back to my room to unpack.

I walked into the lift thinking of how to put my books on the shelf, how to do my DVD's and CD's. However I do it, it has to be easy to find everything.

**[A/N: Sooooooooo, did you like it, hate it, loved it, dispise it? Come on people! I need to know what you think! This chapter was boring, I know but i was just taking you through all of the rooms but it will be more interesting soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, even if there is only a few!**

**i luv u allll and this is forr all of my reviewers! Souldout112, RememberTheMoon, Kathy-ducks and Sydneeannmarie Thanks guys!**

**Here's the next chapter so tell me what ya think! R&R people!**

**Luv ya xx**

**Jessie Cullen 101**

**Getting Settled**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of my lift, when I remembered that my cases were downstairs. Or so I thought. I went to the balcony and looked down to see that my bags were no longer there. Huh? I went into my room and saw all twelve of my cases piled up on my bedroom floor. Awesome, one less thing for me to worry about.

I unstacked them until I got to my shoe case. I dragged the case through into the next room and started to sort them into different styles. As I have ten different styles-Ugg boots, wedges, sandle, stilletos, daps, flip-flops, boots, converse, high hells and my pair of hiking boots- I thought that since I had nineteen shelves for my shoes, I was thinking two rows for each style and one row for my hiking boots as I only have A pair.

I could fit about twenty pairs on each shelf, and I have about forty of each style. So, eighteen rows with twenty shoes for each shelf, and then a lone pair of hiking boots. That means that 361 pairs of shoes will have a place on my shoe wall.

I decided to color co-ordinate the shoes too, from the darkest color to the lightest. The color co-ordinating alone took and hour, then it took me fifteen minuets to find a step ladder that would be tall enough for me to be able to reach the top row. It them took me the best part of three hours to put the shoes in the right squares. Yes there were square boxes to put the shoes in. It was around 6:00pm when I had finished in the shoes department of the wardrobe.

"Bella! Dinner!" Mom yelled through the house.

"I'll be right there!" I called back.

I went down the lift and walked into the dining room. I wondered what was for dinner, until I saw the lasagne on the table. It wasn't my favourite but it was damned close.

"You unpacked yet?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Really?" She asked in a 'I-So-Do-Not-Believe-You' tone.

"Well, I'm partly unpacked. I've done my shoes, and it only took me five and a half hours. That's not bad for me. Okay, it's bad, but I had to color co-ordinate or it would just be a messy wall of shoes!" I said in an exaggerated voice. She chuckled and dug into her lasagne. I smiled and ate my food. I wolfed it down as I wanted to get my clothe unpacked before midnight and it was already 7:30pm. I need to get started.

After dinner, I walked into my lift and decided that I would start on my dresses and get them all hung up. I decided to sections my dresses too, so when I got to my floor, I went into my room and drug my dress case into my wardrobe room. I took all of the coat hangers on my left wall, and put them into a pile next to my suitcase.

I took out the first dress and it was a summer dress, and put it on a coat hanger and put it on the closet rail. After that, I kept my dresses sectioned.

I kept the summer dresses together, semi-formal gowns together, formal gowns together and party dresses together. It was a tight squeeze but it got in there. I had fifteen summer dresses, twenty party dresses, five formal dresses and ten semi-formal dresses, so it was a tight squeeze. It took me an hour and a half to do the dresses, then I went onto my mix and match clothes.

As I had enough room in my closet to hang **everything** up that was clothes, I did just that. I hung everything up, except my underwear of course. My underwear alone filled three draws and then my nightwear filled another three. Three hours later and my mix and match clothes were unpacked and hung up. Damn, I'm going over time. It's already midnight! _And I'm not even tired, _I mused to myself. Oh well, just do the set outfits and then I'll go to bed.

Now, the set outfits were by far the easiest, as they were already in separate dress bags for separate outfits. The hard thing was that I had about two-hundred of these. I had sorted them after I finished eating my food, so they only took and hour to put them on my motor rail.

It was 1:00am when I decided to go to bed. I still had tomorrow to do my books and things so I wasn't worried about time. I walked into my bedroom and walked over to her, I stroked her head and sighed as I still hadn't figured out a name. I walked over to my bed and fell back onto it. Wow, this was comfy, I thought as I snuggled myself into the pillows. Half an hour later and I was in a deep slumber.

The next morning I opened my eyes, hoping to see sun rays, shining through the curtains that covered my windows. Of course hope was the key word. Luck wasn't on my side as there was no sun, only mist. This is gonna take some getting used to.

I climbed out of bed, drug my suitcase of handbags and scarves into my wardrobe. I figured that Renee wasn't up yet, or I would be having breakfast now rather than unpacking. I can't believe I only got six hours sleep last night! It was 7:45am when I had finished unpacking handbags and scarf, jewellery and other accessories.

As if right on cue, "Bella! You better be awake because breakfast is ready!" She called. I walked onto the balcony, over-looking the entrance hall, before I replied.

"Shhh, she's still sleeping! I've been awake since 7:00am! I'll be right down." I shouted while whispering. I walked back into my room and kissed her head.

I walked into the lift and went to the ground floor. I went into the dining room and sat down across from Renee, and dug into my English Breakfast. It was very tasty. As soon as I had finished, I went back upstairs to unpack my library. Before I started to unpack the library, I went to check on her and saw that she was awake. I texted Mom and she replied with an 'k, I'll b up now' . I kissed her head and she giggled. I sighed and walked into my study/library.

It took me an hour to sort out my study area, and then I moved onto the books. I decided that I would do it in a certain form. It was going to be genre and then alphabetical. So I got started straight away. I heard Renee come up to my floor, as I heard the lift DING. Only five minuets later, I heard the ding once more as she took her downstairs. About three hours and forty-five minuets later, I had finished the study/library and so I went onto unpacking my CD's in the rack in my disco room! _I love saying that, __**Disco Room!**_I sang in my head.

I walked into my disco room witch my CD's and I started putting them away. I kept the same artists together and soon enough, all six CD racks were all full. It was awesome, it only took me an hour and a half! I then went onto my movie theatre and filled all of the DVD racks with my complete collection. I put them all in ratings order and smiled at my accomplishment. It took me all of three hours and fifteen minuets to fully complete the DVD section in the little booth thingy. It looked quite cool.

I went back to my room and got all of the essentials sorted like my posters of bands and actors, it was beautiful! On the back wall where my bed sat, I had a huge poster that covered the entire gap in between my bed posts. On it, it said, 'Singing is my LIFE!' and it had a massive picture of a microphone. It suited me, plus it was made for me because it had my picture on it. It was only small but it was still nice. It took me all of forty minuets to complete my room and I was so tired that I didn't want to eat. I texted Renee to see if she could bring my food up and have her tonight. She replied with an 'of course dear'. So I just flopped on my bed and waited for Renee to come up. She did, fifteen minuets later.

"God, Bells, you look exhausted! I only made you some noodles 'cause you probably aren't that hungry. I'm just going to put her to bed now okay." She said whilst placing my try of food on my desk. I hopped off of the bed and gave them both a goodnight kiss on there cheeks. I could see that she was already asleep and she looked so beautiful. Renee went after that. So I finished my noodles, before I went and got changed into my silk night gown. When I was changed and ready for bed, I sank onto my bed, got under the covers, and drifted of to sleep. The next day was going to be hell.

I have my first day of school tomorrow.

**[A/N: Heyyyy, sooooo what'd ya think? Was it awesome, ok, bad, worse than bad? I need details! Please review guys, i need as many as possible! i luv u alllllll!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Jessie Cullen 101 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. not an update sorry

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay guys nd gals!  
My laptop has been being really bad and blew up on me and i havent been able to get on a computer since!  
Soooo updates are going to be a bit behind because I have also lost my memory stick that has alll of my stories on!  
my life is a total mess right now guys!  
sorry if you thought this was an update but i havent been able to type anything up but i am working on it sooo please be patient with me!  
I love all of you guys soooooooo freaking much!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxxxxx 


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyy, OMG i am soooooo sorry that I havent been updating as much as i would have hoped but as I sed, I lost my memory stick with everything on it! ugghhhhhh, i still havent got it back! :( sad face**

**Anywho, I decided that I would get started and quit looking for my memory stick sooo here it is and again soooo sorry for the wait! Main Characters arnt mine and neither is twilight unfortunately! sad face x2 :(:(**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Meeting the Cullens and Hales**

**APOV (Alice)**

I woke up, early as usual, and got started on preparing myself for the day ahead. Today, we were having a new student from Spain! Eeeep! I am so excited for that! I can already feel that we will be best friends! Oh my god, I hope she can sing, because then she will HAVE to join our Glee club. Its called 'One Way System' and we rock! Me and my twin brother, Edward, are in it. Edward has such a unique, yet nice voice. You know, a voice that can be used for ballads and songs like that. The problem about Edward though, is that every girl in school is practically in love with him, and if you think that I'm exagerating, then I am NOT! I mean seriously, so he is good looking, but wait- he's my twin, so does that mean that I'm good-looking too? Why yes, yes it does! Yey! And any normal guy would have been a player with the amount of girls that he has wanting him, but he has morals, and us Cullen's stick to our morals!

Anywho, I went into the bathroom and had a lovely warm shower, and washed my short black hair in my favourite shampoo and conditioner, Herbal Essence Raspberry. And then I washed myself with my Natural Sources Raspberry and Cream shower gel. Oh, I absolutely LOVE the smell of it! As you can tell, I have a thing for Raspberry! Anyways, after my shower, I got out and towel dried myself before blow-drying my hair. I decided to do it spikey today, so I put some wax/gel onto my hair and spiked! I walked over to my wardrobe then and opened it- well, actually I walked into it. So yeah, I went into my wardrobe and pulled out a white flannel shirt, and a pair of black skinnies. I pulled out some black ballet flats, and went to get changed. Once that was done, I went to my vanity to do my make up.

Now, people seem to think that because I have 'such a pretty face', as my mother likes to say, I must have had a nose job or something, but that is totally not true! I mean, how DARE they think that when most of them have had totally noticable nose jobs! And they cake make up on their faces as if it was wall paper paste and they were sticking themselves to walls! Anywho, for my make up, I decided to go all natural and only use a pale pink blush, with a black eyeliner and mascara with a clear lip-gloss as my lips are pink enough, also what my family say to me! So now that I was ready, I jumped up and took a picture. I do this everyday, and then stick them on my board of outfits, just so that I know what things go together and also so that I can mix and match some pictures! I recomend it to you!

I bounced out of my room and went next door, to Edwards room, and pounded on the door.

"What?" Shouted a disgruntled Edward.

"Get up! We have to be in school early-ish today so that I can make friends with that new girl!" I yelled through the door. I heard him grunt. "I'll make you pancakes!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"You know that only works with Emmet." He said as he opened the door to reveal himself. He stood in the doorway wearing a dark blue sweater- it was a thin one- and light blue wash jeans. He wore his black and white converse and his hair was dishivled and unbrushed, as usual.

"I know, but you can't tell me that you don't love them just as much as he does." I sung to him. He smiled. "Oh, and looking good today, I don't have to send you back again." I smiled sweetly before skipping down the hall towards my other brother, Emmet's room. I pounded on the door and he was at the door imediately. He grinned and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmet Cullen! Put me down!" I squealed, giggling as he carried me down the stairs. I could see Edward laughing at me and I decided to stick out my tongue at him like the little girl I am.

"Not until you are in the kitchen, making me pancakes!" He shouted. I giggled and let him carry me. Emmet was my older brother. He was older than me by eighteen months, the lucky sod!

"Okay, okay! Emmet, we are in the kitchen!" I giggled and he put me down and threw my apron at me. I scowled at him and got to making the pancakes that everybody loves. If they don't then they have no life.

I was soon finished making the pancakes and I sat down to have some when I noticed that there were only two left. I looked towards the guys who sat there, with their mouths full, smiling sweetly. Well, Edward had swollowed and was smiling sweetly. I sighed and ate my two pancakes before big lump one and two did. Mom and Dad were already at work before we even think about getting up in the morning. Daddy works in the small town hospital and Mom is an interior designer, and she had a huge project this week.

"Come on little sister, I thought you wanted to be in school early, for the arrival of the new girl." Edward muttered. I smiled and nodded, finishing off the last few bites of my pancakes.

"So it is a girl?" Emmet asked. Edward and I nodded. "Hah! Another girl to fall in love with little Eddie here." Emmet grinned as he pinched Edward's cheek as if he were two. Edward glowered at him, and I stifled a giggle. What? He is my ride to school!

"Come on! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" I shouted at them, while dragging them out. Soon we were cruising towards school in Edwards flashy Volvo.

**BPOV**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_UGHHH!_ I moaned. That was the stupid sound of my stupid alarm clock, stupidly waking me up in the stupid morning! I think I have a thing for stupid this morning. Huh, I need to stop complaining. Anyways, I got up and out of my bed and walked into the bathroom and had a nice hot shower with my favourite strawberry shampoo, conditioner and my favourite strawberry and cream Natural Sources shower cream. I shaved, and washed for about ten minutes, before climbing out. I walked into my room and towel dried my body before blow drying my hair. I had decided to leave my hair in the soft curls that it fell into when drying.

I walked into my wardrobe room and chose an outfit for the day. I decided on a white shirt, that went to mid thigh, and I had to wear a white tank top underneath as the top two buttons wouldn't button up and would leave way to much cleavage. I then chose some dark blue skinnies and some midnight blue ballet flats. I then went to put my make up on. I decided to go with a sking coloured eye shaddow fading into darker, an extremely faint pink blush, black eyeliner and mascara and a pale pink lip-gloss. I smiled at myself before walking into her room. I saw her still asleep and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, wiping the gloss off afterwards. I smiled down at my little angel, and I know I'm too young, and she was an accident, but she is too perfect for her own good. I smiled and walked out of her room and back into my own.

I picked up my big black hand bag and placed my purse, phone, flute case and pencilcase in it, as well as my house keys, grabbed my denime(sp?) jacket and stepped into my lift. Once I hit the bottom, I went to the kitchen where the smell of Moms pancakes were coming from. I grinned.

"Morning Mom!" I smiled. She looked up and smiled back at me.

"Is she-?" She asked, but I nodded before she could finish. "There you go Chica." She smiled as she set down my pancakes infront of me. I grinned. Chica, is what Mom has called me for years now.

"Thanks Mom." I grinned and she smiled as she sat down with her own pancakes. I drizzled on some honey before digging in. I moaned in appreciation, Mom was always good at her pancakes. I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. I quickly finished my pancakes and was yelling my thanks as I headed out to the garage.

"Have a good day, Chica!" She shouted after me. I giggled as I got into my beautful blue BMW Z4. I was soon cruising towards my first day at Forks High.

I entered the parking lott, and saw that most- well all- of the cars were quite old, and I stood out a lot! Well, there was one nice car, and it was a shiny Volvo. Not many people had arrived yet and so I went and parked near the office, where no students had parked. I stepped out and walked into the office. I smiled.

"Umm, Hello. I'm the new girl, Isabella Swan?" I muttered in a questioning voice. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Oh yes dear, of course! Umm, wait just a moment while I gather your schedual, and a map. Oh and I'm Ms Cope, dear." She murmered back brightly before scurrying off towards a tower of cabinets. I decided to look around the office and I noticed that this school had quite a few trophies for Glee competitions. Huh, there is a glee club here after all. "Oh yes, here we are!" Her voice brought me back out of my trance and I made my way towards the desk once more. "These are the subjects you want to take right?" She asked as she pointed to my timetable. The subjects were easy. They were;

English Creative Writing, Spanish (That's gonna be a breeze, I thought.), Music, Drama, Biology, and Calculus.

I nodded my head and she smiled. I looked back over at the trophie cabinet. Ms Cope seemed to realize where my attention was.

"There's a lot of trophie's, aren't there?" She said. I turned back to her.

"Are they any good?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"Our male lead, Edward Cullen, he sings nearly all of the ballads, and he has had college scholorship(sp?) offerings and he's only a junior. His twin sister, Alice is in it too, and at the moment they are the best singers we have. The others are good but, without those two, well, who knows where they'd be?" She replied in a mystified voice. I smiled. "Anyway Dear, here is a map of the school, your locker combo and your class schedual. Have a good first day, and if you ever need anything, come to me." She said kindly. I nodded and was about to walk out when something came to my mind and I walked back towards the desk. She looked up.

"Umm, I was wondering, when and where is Glee practise?" I asked sweetly. She smiled and pointed to where the choir room was. I smiled a thanks and headed back out. I realised that more students were here now, as the car park was nearly full. The only spaces availage were next to old beat up cars and a space either side of the shiny Volvo. I remembered something that my best friend in Spain told me, If you don't want any scratches, park next to a car WITH no scratches. I smiled and got into my car and drove it round to the extra space. I saw all of the student body's eyes on my car. Hmm.

I looked to the right of my car and saw five people stood around, leaning onto the car.

**APOV**

As the new car came and parked right next to us I squealed.

"Okay, everyone be nice!" I squealed them all.

"Ali, baby, calm down." Jasper murmered while he put his arms around my waist. I sighed and nodded. The new girl stepped out of her car.

**BPOV**

I stepped out and I could feel everyone's gaze on me. I blushed and looked up. I gasped as I saw a short-ish pixie like girl stood infront of me with the biggest smile on her face. Wow, is she high? What shocked me most was when she just hugged me, right there and then! What the hell?

"Hi! I'm Alice! We are going to be best friends!" She squealed. Okay, she's a little hyper.

"Alice, leave her be. She just got here!" A beautful voice spoke clearly and gently. I looked to where the voice had come from and gasped. There infront of me may as well be a statue of Adonis himself. That guy was gorgeous! He had unbrushed hair which held the type of controlled mess look. He had piercing green eyes and a well lined and defined- hey that rhymes!- face and lips that were just begging to be kissed. I shook myself out of that thought. I smiled a thanks to him and he smiled a crooked smile back. _I think my heart just stopped,_ I thought, _Woah! Woah, there Bella! No, Bad girl!_ I reprimanded myself.

"But Edward!" She whined. He gave her a look and she pouted. When the little pixie called Alice had let me go, I felt two huge arms wrap around me and the breathe nocked out of me. I gasped for air but lungs were trapped.

"Hi! I'm Emmet!" Yelled a booming voice. Said voice happened to have strong arms that were slowly crushing my ribs.

"Emmet Cullen! Put her down! She can't breathe!" Said a fourth voice.

"Aww, come on Rosie! I was just having some fun!" Emmet whined, but let me down none the less. I looked to the girl who's voice had eased my pain. She was beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair, beautiful dark blue eyes, and high cheek bones that defined her face. She had a stunning body, that you would see on the cover of a swimsuit magasine, and a fineness about her that made other girls jelous. She rolled her eyes at the man/beast/ whatever you want ot call it, and smacked him up-side the head. I giggled. She turned and smile sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, but call me Rose please." She started, and I gasped. It was perfect! I grinned. I shook Rose's hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but if you ever call me that, do expect to never have kids. So just call me Bella. Oh and, thank you Rose!" I smiled. She had a confused expression playing on her face, but she waved it off. I let out a breath of air, thank god she didn't ask what I was talking about.

"Ohh, she's feisty!" Emmet chuckled, I giggled.

"It suits you." Edward muttered.

"What does?" I asked.

"Bella. It means beautiful in Italian, it suits." He smiled and my blush deepened. His family raised eyebrows towards him and I saw a faint blush creep up his cheeks. I smiled.

"Thanks." I murmered back with a blush creeping up my cheeks too.

"I'm Jasper Hale." A tall blonde guy who had his arms wrapped around Alice said, putting his hand out for me to shake. I smiled at him and shook his hand. Jasper was very good looking, but even if I did like him that way, I wouldn't want to get inbetween the Pixie and her boyfriend, and the two just look so freaking cute together!

"Pleasure." I said with a smile.

"I'm-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Edward, I got that from the Pixie." I giggled. He smiled back and everyone snickered. Well, everyone except the small Pixie.

"Hey, at least I own it and take care of the pixie in me!" She whined and we all laughed at her pouty face.

"Wait a minute, your Edward and Alice Cullen?" I asked and the two in question nodded.

"Hello, and I'm Emmet Cullen!" Emmet said, trying to get the attention. I smiled and patted his head.

"Of course you are Emmet. So, you two are the big singers I've heard Ms Cope going on about?" I asked, slightly impressed by what I saw.

"Yep, we rule the Glee club! But hey, do you sing?" Alice asked. I grinned.

"Now that, is something that you will have to find out for yourselves." I smirked.

"So, Bella, what classes did you take?" Rose asked. I fumbled around in my bag for my sheets, and I finally found them underneath my flute case. I pulled it out and flattened it.

"Umm, English creative writing, Calculus, Spanish, Music, Drama, Biology and Chemistry." I replied. They all stood with their mouths open. "What?" I asked unsure.

"Well, you have like, one more subject than necissary!" Emmet gasped out.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well, in Spain, we have to take a maximum of eight classes, so I thought I'd save myself some work and just take seven. I didn't realize that you only ever took six." I stated with a blush.

"Well, we only have six classes a day, but some of them are doubles, and everybody has a free period after 2nd, but we still have six classes, so don't worry about it. So, what have you got today?" Edward asked, a smile lighting up his face. I smiled and looked onto my sheet.

Isabella Swan Spanish- 1st Period(1hr)  
English CW- 2nd Period(1hr)  
Free Period- 30Mins Music- 4th Period(1hr)  
Calculus- 5th Period(1hr)  
Lunch- (1hr)  
Biology- 6th Period(30mins)  
Drama- 7th Period(1hr)

I showed him my timetable thing. He grinned.

"You have at least one class with either Alice or I." He smiled.

"And which classes might those be?" I asked sweetly. I looked over to Alice who raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well, 1st Period you have the both of us in with you in Spanish; once again you have both of us during 4th Period; You have me in 5th and 6th period, and Alice in 7th period." He chuckled. I thought about it, neither of them were in my Creative Writing class so I guess that could be fun.

"Well, that sounds great!" I beamed at my new found friends. They all smiled back. "Hey, Alice? What do we do during free period?" I asked. She beamed at me, as did Edward and the two of them beaming together creeped me out, just a little.

"Wel, can you sing? No wait, already asked that. Are you wanting to join our Glee Club?" She asked, a slight gleam appeared in her startling emerald green eyes. I nodded, and if it were possible, the twins beamed even more. "Well, we'll take you to Glee club with us and introduce you to the gang." She squealed. I can tell that we are going to be good friends, I mean, she had a great fashion sense and she was always happy! It can be anoying at first, but I guess it grows on you. I smiled and agreed.

"Umm, well, lets get to Spanish. God this class is gonna be the easiest ever!" I sighed in appriciation. Alice and Edward nodded in approval. We waved to the other four and Alice gave Jasper a kiss goodbye. Those two are so bloody sweet! "Bye guys, we'll see you at lunch?" I asked them.

"Alright! See you later! And Edward, try to keep Alice calm, you know how she can be." Rose and Jasper gave her looks and she smiled sweetly at them.

"Of course guys, see you at lunch." He chuckled. We then made our way towards the building, and I could feel the stares and glares from my new peers, on my back. Edward, of course, noticed this. "Hey, don't worry about them." He murmered into my ear and I shivered. I nodded and we kept on walking, me slightly closer to Edward than I realised.

* * *

**[A/N: Alright! sooooooooo theres another chapter! Please! tell me wat ya all think! I know u want to! I luv you all and I want another 3 reviews before I update again! luv ya xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyy everyone, I know I know its been a while! But hey, I hope you all had an awesome holiday! Wooop Woop I got a new laptop and its pretty CX Anywho back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XC**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Bye guys, we'll see you at lunch?" I asked them._

_"Alright! See you later! And Edward, try to keep Alice calm, you know how she can be." Rose and Jasper gave her looks and she smiled sweetly at them._

_"Of course guys, see you at lunch." He chuckled. We then made our way towards the building, and I could feel the stares and glares from my new peers, on my back. Edward, of course, noticed this. "Hey, don't worry about them." He murmered into my ear and I shivered. I nodded and we kept on walking, me slightly closer to Edward than I realised._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Bad language!**

**BellaPOV**

We reached the spanish room and people turned and stared when the three of us walked in. Girls were throwing me death stares and the guys were looking at me in lust. I creeped me out, so I edged towards Edward.

"Hey, they are just jelous." Edward whispered to me, making me blush.

**EdwardPOV**

_Wow, she's beautiful_ I thought as we walked into the spanish class. The way that she blushed, just makes me want to hold her forever. I love her blush, it highlights her eyes. Wow that sounded really pervy-ish... anyway...So, we sat down and Ali and I made sure to have Bella inbetween the two of us. I really like this girl, and its a strange ffeeling for me. I've never liked a girl like this before. _Oh, pull youself together Edward! You've known her barely twenty minutes! _

Well, best talk to her. Nope, wait 'till after she's been introduced to the class.

**BellaPOV**

Edward keeps on looking at me! Arghh! I'm too much of a blusher for him to take any interest in me anyways.

"Hey, Alice? Why does your brother keep on looking at me?" I asked her very quietly. Her answer? She giggled. GIGGLED!

"Well, I think that he may like you. You know, all of the girls in this school are totally and completely in love with him but he's never taken an interest in any of them. Hey, you could be the lucky girl he chooses." She replied with a small grin. "You know, I think you'd be good for him." She giggled. "Oooo, and we could be like sisters!" She nearly squealed. I shushed her. Edward gave us a strange look and we smiled sweetly at him. Just then, a really slutty girl walked into the room. She glared at me, and walked/strutted as sexily as she manage over to Edward.

This girl was in an extremely stort mini-skirt, and a tank top that doesn't cover her stomach but just covered her boobs.

"Hey Alice, do you and Edward speak fluent Spanish?" I asked hurridly and she nodded. I grinned wikedly.

"Hey Eddie, who's the skank?" She asked. I raised t=my eyebrow at her.

"Lauren, she's not a skank." Edward replied, flashing me a smile. I blushed and smiled back.

"Like, yeah she is! Eddie, she's hanging all over you!" She squeaked. I then stood up while speaking in spanish.

"¿Mí? ¿Una mujerzuela? ¿Debe estar mirando en un espejo, o está su familia a pobre a por usted ropa que podría quedar usted para que usted no esté tomando la ropa de su hermana de cinco años de edad?"_(Me? A slut? Are you looking in a mirror, or is your family to poor to buy you clothes that fit so that you don't have to take clothes from your five year old sister?)_ I said with a small grin. At this, Alice and Edward burst out laughing. I giggled. "Ah, lo siento. ¿Acabo de insultar su familia? Mi malo. Quizá usted no les debe llamar a personas cosas que usted es de hacerlo sólo se siente feliz, ¡usted mujerzuela pequeña!"_ (Oh, I'm sorry. Did I insult your family? My bad. Maybe, you shouldn't call people what you are just to make yourself happy, you little slut!) _I snarled and she backed away.

"Eddie, what did she just say to me?" She asked in a nazily whine.

"¡Por Dios, la parada que lo llama Eddie! ¡El no lo quiere! Y además, él no es suyo, y viene en permite cara, él nunca será. El no es interesado."_ (For God's sake, stop calling him Eddie! He doesn't like it! And besides, he doesn't like you and he never will! He's not interested!)_I snarled once again. The class was watching our little argument. That is when she turned bitchy. I think she only turned bitchy because she doesn't want to be upstaged.

"Alright, listen here you little spanish freak, I don't care who the hell you are, stay away from Eddie. And what did you just call me? How dare you! Also, I bet that your so dumb that you have no idea what I'm saying. Your such a dumb little bitch that I feel sorry for any kids you may have in the future, but Eddie stay away from her, she's probably already got a kid." She smirked and thats when i saw red, I puched the little bitch. She flew back and landed on the floor. That was when the teacher came in.

"My word! What is going on in here?" She asked. Lauren spoke up.

"The new girl, she's mental, the Spanish lunatic! She just punched me for no reason!" She yelled. Everyone was surprised at me.I stood up and walked around to her, straddled her and took hold of her hair.

"Look, you little slut. I'm full blooded american, not spanish. I have lived in Spain for five years, thats all. Now, things happened in Spain, that I hated but wouldn't change for the world. You EVER talk about me or my family like that again, and your gonna need a lot more than a nose job." I said strongly. I stood back up and walked back to my seat. Everyone looked at me in awe. I blushed.

"That. Was Awesome!" Alice squealed and I grinned.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Edward said looking at me with a glint in his beautiful eyes. I smiled and so Lauren picked herslef up and walked by us to get to her seat. She then whispered down to me.

"At least I'm not some prostitute." She smirked evily and so I bolted up and would have hit her in the face, there and then, if it wasn't for Edward holding me tightly against his chest. I instantly calmed down as Edward whispered in my ear.

"She's not worth it." I turned to him and nodded and he let me go. I smiled at him and Alice looked at the two of us with raised eyebrows. "What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing... You two look so cute together." She grinned and I blushed.

"Alice, shut up." I muttered and she grinned before turning back to the teacher.

After an hour of antigonisingly boring Spanish - That I was fluent in!- we were finally set free. So i picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before picking up my flute case only to have it snatched out of my hands when I was walking down the hall with Edward and Alice. I turned and saw that it was Emmet. I sighed.

"Em, give it back to her." Edward said calmly. Emmet gave it back and walked with us.

"Sooo, why was Lauren's face all bloodied up?" He asked nochalantly. At this, the three of us burst out laughing. Alice explained everything so we were all laughing our heads off.

"Hey, guys, where's English creative writing?" I asked. They all pointed to a door that we just walked past. I smiled and nodded before splitting from the group. I then noticed Edward come up behind me.

"Hey, I'm right next door so that during free period, I can take you to glee." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Alright, meet here after the lesson is done and then we'll go." I smiled and we walked into our seperate rooms. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**[A/N: Heeyyyyy, soooooo how was it? Please please please review! I know this is quite short but still, please review! xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heeeyyyyy, everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with writing my non-fanfiction stories lol. Anywho I'm BACK! Soooo without further ado, may I present CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Project And The Bitch**

**BellaPOV**

Well, I'd better introduce myself to the teacher, I thought as I entered the English room. I saw the teacher and walked over to her. She was tall, with a slim figure and long black hair, with the darkest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I stated and she looked up at me with a kind smile.

"Bella, yes. We were expecting you. I hope you have a laptop with you so that you can start on the project for this year." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't told that I needed to bring in my laptop today so, unfortunately I haven't got it with me today. If you tell me what the project is, then I'm sure that I could plan it out during today's lesson." I offered and she nodded.

"That seems fair. Alright, let me just introduce you to the class. Class, this is Bella Swan and she will be joining us in this class." She announced and everyone looked up at me. I recognised a few people from my Spanish class but other than that, I was alone.

"Miss, isn't it a little late for her to be starting in this class? We are almost a quarter ways through our writing project already. How is she going to catch up?" One girl asked. She looked nice on the outside, but I could see the evil glint in her eye.

"Well, actually, if it's a writing project then I'll have no trouble catching up. I happen to be a very fast thinker and typist and I love writing no matter what it is." I replied with a smirk. "What is the project Miss?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, the students chose the project themselves as we had a vote on three topics. The majority voted for writing about their own lives and making it into a story. The title is yours to decide and you have the entire year to write it in." She said.

"Does it have to be your life exactly?" I asked, worry etching into my voice. The teacher looked at me confused, before nodding. I let out a sigh with my eyes closed. "Can it be anonyms?" I asked her.

"Why ever would you want that?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after class." I mumbled before taking my seat and getting out my notepad and began taking notes while everyone else typed away on their laptops.

It was the end of the lesson before I could even think. I remembered that I had to tell Miss Roberts why I wanted my story to be anonyms, so I held back behind class. By the time everyone had filed out, I could see Edward waiting at the door for me and looking at me with a curious glance. I showed him one finger as a one minute sign and he nodded and closed the door.

"Well, could you please tell me why you would want your story to be anonymous if you pride yourself in your writing so much?" She asked me with raised eyebrows. I sighed.

"It's just that, when I was in Spain, things happened that I would rather keep a secret. But I think that if I do this project then I'll finally be able to get over what happened to me. People can be really mean if they have something to hold over you, something that they knew would change the way everyone thought about you. If somebody got a hold of my story, one of those people who really hated me, I don't know if I'd be able to handle it." I said and Miss Roberts looked concerned.

"Bella, what happened in Spain to make you think like this?" She asked, her perfect eyebrows knitting together. I sighed.

"Just read my story and I'm sure you'll find out." I said before walking out of the room after she let me go. Edward was stood outside.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright then, time for Glee!" He squealed which made me giggled. He took me on a very quick tour of the school before we reached the choir room. "Yo, Mr S! Bella here, wants to become part of the glee club." He stated and Mr S came over.

"Hi, before we allow you into the club, we need to know if you can sing. You got a song prepared?" He asked and I nodded.

"I should probably mention that the song is in Portuguese." I said biting my lip. At that everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows. Mr S then nodded in consent and I smiled before putting my backing track in the CD player. When I started singing everyone was listening.

"_Mestre eu preciso de um milagre  
Transforma minha vida o meu estado  
Faz tempo que não vejo a luz do dia  
Estão tentando sepultar minha alegria  
Tentando ver meus sonhos cancelados  
Lázaro ouviu a sua voz, quando aquela pedras removeu  
Depois de quatro dias ele reviveu  
Mestre não há outro que possa fazer  
Aquilo que só o teu nome tem todo poder  
Eu preciso tanto de um milagre _

_Remove minha pedra  
Me chama pelo nome  
Muda minha história  
Ressuscita os meus sonhos  
Transforma minha vida  
Me faz um milagre  
Me toca nessa hora  
Me chama para fora  
Ressuscita-me _

_Mestre eu preciso de um milagre  
Transforma minha vida o meu estado  
Faz tempo que não vejo a luz do dia  
Estão tentando sepultar minha alegria  
Tentando ver meus sonhos cancelados  
Lázaro ouviu a sua voz, quando aquela pedras removeu  
Depois de quatro dias ele reviveu  
Mestre não há outro que possa fazer  
Aquilo que só o teu nome tem todo poder  
Eu preciso tanto de um milagre _

_Remove minha pedra  
Me chama pelo nome  
Muda minha história  
Ressuscita os meus sonhos  
Transforma minha vida  
Me faz um milagre  
Me toca nessa hora  
Me chama para fora  
Ressuscita-me  
_

_Tu és a própria vida  
A força que há em mim  
Tu és o filho de Deus  
Que me erguer pra vencer  
Senhor de tudo em mim  
Já ouço a tua voz  
Me chamando pra viver  
Uma história de poder_

_Remove minha pedra  
Ooooooooooooh  
Ressuscita os meus sonhos  
Transforma minha vida  
Me faz um milagre  
Me toca nessa hora  
Me chama para fora _

_Remove minha pedra  
Me chama pelo nome  
Muda minha história  
Ressuscita os meus sonhos  
Transforma minha vida  
Me faz um milagre  
Me toca nessa hora  
Me chama para fora  
Ressuscita-me."_

When I had finished, everyone cheered.

"Well, I think it's fair to say that you are in." Mr S said as we high-5'd and I giggled. It was that day that they had found their new lead singer.

It was now lunch and Edward and Alice had asked me to sit with them and their family. I smiled at everyone as they sat down around us. I was in between Edward and Alice, as usual.

"Hey Alice, Rose, do you want to come over my house after school. I've got something that I want to show you." I asked them.

"Sure sounds like fun." They replied and I grinned.

"Hey, what about us?" Emmet whined as he pointed to the three guys. I giggled.

"I'm sure you three delinquents can find something to occupy your time." I smirked at them. The three boys looked offended before Emmet raised his eyebrows and nudged his head towards the doorway to the cafeteria. We all looked over and saw Lauren walking over with her nose bandaged up. We all stifled our giggles. She was 'strutting' over to us and I almost burst out laughing in her face. She looked at me.

"Hey prostitute. You know, if you're wanting any extra cash my brother over there is really horny." She smirked. I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"You know what, you are such a bitch. You can tell your brother that he could always just use the family slut, but wait that would be brother and sister incest. Oh well, or he could just ask your Mom because hunni, you two look nothing alike." Was my snide remark back and she just looked shocked.

"How dare you! At least I don't have a child!" She screamed at me and the whole of the cafeteria stopped and stared while I just looked taken a back. "So, come on, how many kids have you got?" She asked with a smirk. That was when Jasper and Rose cut in.

"Hey, leave her alone Lauren. Her life has nothing to do with you. Oh and Lauren, how is little Stephanie anyways? Does she hate you already? Is that why you're so bitchy to Bella?" Rose asked. Everyone gasped.

"You said you wouldn't mention her!" Lauren screeched.

"Yeah, well that was before you started on Bella, bitch." Rose replied and Lauren left in a huff. I let a tear slide down my cheek before quickly wiping it away and turning back around to face the group.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded quickly. I just wished for the rest of the day to be over.

By the end of the day, Edward and Emmet had me back to my normal smiley self. We were walking back to our cars and when we got there Alice and Rose got into my car after handing the keys of Alice's car to Edward and after they had given their boyfriends hugs and a kiss. I also received hugs from the guys too. Edward came up to me after Emmet had finally released me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him just as tightly. I could feel him smile on the side of my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Bella." He murmured into my ear before pulling back and kissing my cheek, to which I blushed tomato red. He let out a soft chuckle and kissed my cheek once more before stepping into Alice' car. I quickly snapped out of my daze before hurrying to sit in my car. I looked back at Rose and Alice who had knowing looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked them. They just giggled.

"You two totally like each other!" They squealed at the same time. I blushed and looked down.

"Can you blame me?!" I replied and they giggled. I let out a small laugh before pulling out of my parking space and beeping my horn towards Alice's car, as a goodbye. Edward beeped back and we all giggled before I started the drive towards my house with my two new best friends in the backseat.

* * *

**[A/N: Soooo how was it?! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear what you thought about it in a review! The song in this chapter is called '****Ressucita-Me****' by**** Aline Barros****. I love that song even if I don't understand it all :P soo anyways, don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping that it wont be as long as this one took. Soooo PLEASE REVIEW! Luv ya! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeeey so, I know its been a long time buut i thought i would give you a little something soooooo let me know what you think! xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Baby, I'm home!**

**BPOV**

So, I drove home with Alice and Rose chatting to me. Alice put the radio on because she 'was bored'. A song came on that we all loved and so, we sang along, harmonising with each other perfectly. When we finished the song, Alice and Rose looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked them.

"I knew you could sing, from your glee audition, but nobody, and I mean NOBODY has been able to harmonise with Rose and I the way you just did. It sounded amazing!" Alice said grinning. I blushed at the compliment.

"You know, I think that if we wanted to, we could become the next big girl group. I can sing any type of music, from country, to rock. Alice can too, and if you can then I'm sure out parents would buy us a record deal." Rose said squealing. I laughed at her and Alice's antics.

"Girls, can we know each other for at least a week before we start to plan our lives together please?" I asked smiling. The two blushed and bowed their heads in embarrassment before agreeing with me. I knew they'd see it my way.

Soon, we were pulling into my driveway. The girls looked astounded at the sheer size of the driveway. I looked at their slacked jaws and let a small giggled slip through my lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't know that another house in the area had a drive like this other than my house." Alice said with a hint of awe. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you telling me that you and your family are rich?" I asked her, putting in some awe and wonder in my voice. Alice frowned at me.

"Yes, we are rich… Why, does that bother you?" She asked, a little worry creeping into her voice. I giggled and shook my head. I heard both Rose and Alice breathe a sigh of relief.

"In fact, I'm pretty rich myself. You know what this means right?" I asked them, only to receive blank looks on their faces. I sighed. "Shopping?!" I said and they squealed. I giggled at them and parked in my garage. I stepped out of my car and they did the same and so I took them into the lift and went up to the first floor.

"MOM! I'm HOME!" I yelled and I heard her laugh, a tinkling laugh, come from the kitchen. "I brought friends over!" I stated as I got closer to the kitchen, Rose and Alice looking stunned at the décor of the entrance hall.

"Oh, you made friends already?!" Mom yelled. I giggled before walking into the kitchen, Alice and Rose following behind.

"Hey mom, this is Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Guys, this is my Mom, Renée Peterson (**A/N: I know that's not her real last name, but I completely forgot it :P)" **I said smiling. Mom smiled and shook their hands before giving them both two pecks on the cheek. What? We lived in Spain for five years, its hard to stop doing their customs. Alice and Rose giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls." Mom said with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you two, Miss Peterson." Alice and Rose replied. Mom tinkled out a laugh.

"Please, just call me Renée, or Ren, either is fine." She smiled and they all giggled.

"Oh, hey mom. I've got it." I said grinning and Alice and Rose look at me like I've gone mad.

"Got what chica?" She replied.

"The perfect name for the perfect girl." I said grinning. Alice and Rose just looked confused although, Alice looked like she was starting to put the pieces together. Mom gasped and demanded to hear it. "I was thinking, Rosalinda. Rose for short." I said smiling. Mom smiled and hugged me.

"It's beautiful sweetheart. It will suite her perfectly. Why don't you go and bless her with her new name." Mom said pushing us out the door. I smiled and nodded before turning to my new and very confused friends.

We started to walk towards the lift when Rose asked me a question I knew the both of them had been dying to ask me.

"Bella, why did you thank me earlier when I told you my name, and who is 'her'?" She asked arms crossed. I sighed, knowing that this was coming sooner rather than later… oh well, I was going to tell them today anyways.

"Well, there is a bit of truth in what Lauren said today, even if she didn't know it personally." I said, eyes cast downwards.

"You were a prostitute?" Rose asked backing away a little. I gasped.

"What?! No! No, of course not! She was right about me having a child." I mumbled the last part, only to have the two of them gasp.

"What? How? Your only 18!" Alice said, astonished. I sighed.

"Look, you have to believe me that she wasn't planned, but I couldn't get rid of her. I don't believe in abortions, no matter the situation." I said letting a tear slide down me cheek. Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, I understand completely. I don't believe in abortions either. But, you sound as if this was a situation and not something to be cherished?" She said in a questioning tone. I looked up at them both.

"That's because she wasn't conceived through an act of love, but an act that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." I whispered, terrified of what my new friends would think of me now that they knew I had a child, but was also assaulted.

"Bella, are you saying that you were raped?" Alice asked looking disgusted. I saw it her eyes that she was completely disgusted, and so I let a few tears slip before wiping them away quickly. Unfortunately, Alice saw this and somehow knew why I was crying. "Aww, Bella, I'm not disgusted with you! I would NEVER be disgusted with you! I'm disgusted with the person who did this to you. I think the opposite of you. I think you are very brave to have gone through with the pregnancy and keep the child, even if you did move to a different country." Alice said as she hugged me for the comfort I craved. Rose hugged the both of us and I smiled.

During this conversation, we somehow didn't notice that we had stopped and that the lift doors had been open for the past five minutes. I smiled at them and wiped my tears away.

"Rose, I thanked you earlier, because up until I met you my beautiful daughter didn't have a name." I grinned towards her as she gasped.

"Your naming her after me?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. I nodded.

"Her name, Rosalinda, will be shortened to Rose as a nickname. I hope you don't mind?" I asked her and Rose hugged me. I then heard a few sobs coming from the door we were now stood outside. I smiled and walked in.

I could see my beautiful little girl lying in her cot, just waking up. I walked over and looked down at her. When she saw me, her little eyes lit up and she reached her arms out for me, gurgling all the way. I smiled and bent down to pick her up. Once she was in my arms, I kissed her head and rested her on my hip.

"Hello, sleepy head. Mommy is home for the rest of the day, and I have missed you so much." I said in a baby voice. Alice and Rosalie were looking on with smiles on their faces. I blushed. "Baby girl, Mommy heard the perfect name for you today, you want to hear it?" I asked her and she gurgled her reply. "Your new name is going to be Rosalinda, Rose or Rosy for short. Do you like it?" I asked her and I got a blinding smile from my precious girl.

"Aww, she's beautiful Bella." Rose cooed as she stroked Rose's hair. I smiled and nodded. Alice was just smiling and pecked Rose on her cheek.

"Rosy, these are Mommy's new friends, Rosalie and Alice." I said and Rosy smiled at the two, who cooed. I giggled.

That evening, Alice and Rose stayed for dinner and played with little Rosy and they even had a chance to feed her some baby milk. Rosalie looked so content and I knew right then that she would be a brilliant mother. I think that as long as you had a good heart, with enough love to give a child then you will be a great mother, no matter your reservations about being one.

I smiled, _I wonder how Edward would take to me having a child…_ I thought and Alice seemed to see where my thoughts lead me because of the silly smile I got whenever I thought of Edward.

"Don't worry, he loves kids. He'll be shocked at first but if you two get together, like I think you will, then he will be an amazing father to little Rosy." Alice said with a smile. "Can I take a picture?" She asked and I nodded.

"But don't show Edward or the others. I want to tell them for myself." I said as an afterthought. Alice nodded and Rose smiled. Rose and Alice sat next to each other with Rosy in the middle of them both and I took Alice's phone. I took three pictures of them and sent them to my number so that I would have copies. "If you really want, and if they wont judge me then you can tell your parents. I just want to tell the guys for myself." I grinned and they agreed completely.

Soon it was time for my new friends to leave and so with a kiss on their cheeks from me and a hug from Rosy, my new friends departed, leaving me with a tired Rosalinda and a tired me. Mom was already in bed and so I settled Rosy before climbing into my own bed. I smiled and decided that I would tell the guys by the end of the week.

* * *

**[A/N: Sooo, that's it! Bella has a child! Shock! :P soo read and review and I will love you forever! x**


	10. IMPORTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


End file.
